Code Lyoko: La Résurrection de XANA
by ideeman
Summary: Deux ans ont passé... Nos héros ont grandi. Malheureusement, la guerre contre leur ennemi juré est loin d'être terminée...
1. Résurrection

_C'est ma première fanfic, j'espère que mon style vous plaira, et que l'histoire sera à votre goût. J'étais parti au départ sur un OS; rien que ce chapitre, mais finalement, je vais tenter une ffic complète..._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

_-Bon, qui vote pour l'extinction du Supercalculateur ?_

_Toutes les mains se levèrent. L'adolescent blond, le sourire aux lèvres, abaissa le levier et la machine, doucement, cessa toute activité. L'ordinateur s'abaissa enfin dans le sol de la salle, et un diaphragme marqué d'un sigle en forme d'œil recouvrit le tout._

**Bruxelles, deux ans plus tard.**

La voiture de l'inspecteur s'arrêta devant la porte principale dans un crissement de graviers. L'homme descendit, enfin content d'être arrivé. _Deux heures dans les bouchons pour aller à l'autre bout de la ville, ça devient vraiment n'importe quoi _grommela-t-il. La porte était grand ouverte, et il entra sans sonner.

Ne connaissant pas l'Observatoire, il essaya de trouver quelqu'un qui pouvait le guider dans ce labyrinthe. Il erra quelques minutes, pour enfin apostropher une secrétaire qui passait d'un pas pressé.

-Bonjour, je suis l'inspecteur Hellemans, dit-il en montrant son badge, je suis ici au sujet du…

-Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là, coupa la secrétaire d'un air contrarié, pour vous rendre sur les lieux, allez tout au fond du couloir, à gauche puis en bas des escaliers.

-Merci beaucoup, répondit-il.

L'homme continua selon ses instructions, jusqu'au fond du couloir, tourna à gauche pour arriver devant des escaliers en colimaçon. Un bandeau jaune « POLICE, NE PAS TRAVERSER» en barrait l'entrée. L'inspecteur passa au dessus, puis descendit les marches. Arrivé en bas, une porte ouverte avec l'inscription « SALLE DU CALCULATEUR ». Il pénétra dans la pièce. Elle était sombre, haute. Au milieu trônait deux grands demi-cercles, hauts de 3 mètres, séparés d'environ cinquante centimètres. Deux experts de la police scientifique relevaient des indices, tout en prenant des photos.

Il tomba nez-à-nez avec le docteur Focant, médecin légiste.

-Bonjour inspecteur. Belle journée que nous avons là. Dommage que nous devons nous rendre au sous-sol…

-Mouais, bougonna Hellemans, finissons-en. Qu'avons-nous-là ?

Ils contournèrent la machine. Derrière elle, un jeune homme gisait inanimé au sol.

-Un individu de sexe masculin, la vingtaine. D'après le fichier il était porté disparu depuis deux ans. Il a été retrouvé par un assistant qui recherchait des anciens documents dans cette salle, où plus personne ne venait. Cependant… Quelque chose me semble très étrange.

-Quoi donc ?

-Depuis combien de temps cet homme vous semble-t-il décédé ? Demanda le médecin.

-Et bien, son corps semble « frais », sûrement pas plus d'une semaine…

-Approchez-vous-en.

L'inspecteur s'approcha. Une épaisse couche de poussière le recouvrait intégralement, tout comme le reste de la pièce.

-On dirait… Qu'il est là depuis des années… Mais c'est impossible, non ? Je veux dire, il ne devrait pas en rester grand-chose…

-C'est ce que je me suis dit, répondit Focant. D'après mon expertise, il est mort il y a moins d'une heure, mais la poussière le recouvrant me dit qu'il n'a plus bougé depuis deux ans !

-Et quelles seraient les causes du décès ?

-Là encore, impossible de le déterminer… Aucune trace de violence, pas de poison ni suffocation, rien ! C'est comme si son cœur s'était simplement arrêté de battre.

-Tout cela me semble très étrange, tout comme le reste de cette salle, dit l'inspecteur tout en observant la pièce… D'ailleurs, où sommes-nous ?

-Dans la salle de l'ancien calculateur de l'Observatoire. Celui-ci a été construit dans les années 90, et a été remplacé 15 ans plus tard par un ordinateur moins puissant, mais plus facile d'utilisation. Il a été maintenu en activité « au cas-où », mais personne ne l'a réutilisé.

Il observa la victime, plus particulièrement sa posture : il semblait être tombé juste en face d'un panneau de commande comportant une manette étiquetée « MARCHE/ARRET », qui pointait vers le bas, sur la position « ARRET ».

-Attendez docteur, vous venez de dire que ce calculateur a été maintenu en activité par la suite, pourtant il est arrêté…

-Quand le corps a été découvert, l'ordinateur était déjà à l'arrêt, malheureusement il est impossible de savoir quand il a été débranché, puisque personne ne l'a utilisé depuis un bon bout de temps. Par contre, la scientifique a relevé des empreintes de la victime sur le levier, ce qui laisse à croire que c'est lui qui l'a mis hors tension. On pourrait presque dire que c'est la dernière chose qu'il a faite.

-On pourrait retrouver la date de l'arrêt de la machine, cela nous en dirait plus sur le moment précis du décès… J'imagine que ce genre d'ordinateur doit garder en mémoire ces informations. Il suffirait d'y accéder depuis ce terminal, dit-il en pointant l'écran et le clavier posés sur une table.

-On pourrait, mais il faudrait d'abord remettre la machine en marche.

-Rien de plus facile, dit Hellemans, il suffit de relever cette manette.

Joignant la parole au geste, il remonta la manette, et la machine se remit en route à la manière d'un réacteur. Ils se dirigèrent vers le terminal, essayèrent de chatouiller le clavier pour avoir une réponse, mais rien.

Tout à coup, un sigle rouge apparut sur l'écran, un logo en forme d'œil. Au même moment, un bruit surprit l'inspecteur et le médecin : la « victime », supposée morte, bougeait ! Elle remua, ouvrit les yeux, puis se releva d'un coup, dans un nuage de poussière. Droit comme un I, sans un mot, le jeune homme se dirigea vers eux, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Quand il fut assez proche, ils purent distinguer ce même sigle étrange à la place de ses pupilles.

-Mais qu'est-ce que…

La secrétaire qui à ce moment passait par là un étage au-dessus fut surprise par des cris et des lueurs bleues provenant de l'ancienne salle du calculateur. Elle s'en approcha et fut abasourdie à la vue des éclairs s'échappant de la pièce. Quelques instants plus tard, elle sursauta en voyant une ombre, un spectre s'en échapper vers l'extérieur, et découvrit les deux hommes de la scientifique, le docteur, l'inspecteur et finalement la présumée victime, tous cinq à terre, complètement sonnés.


	2. Kadic, deux ans plus tard

_Voilà deux nouveaux chapitres. Je n'ai pas encore d'idées pour la suite, j'écris au fur et à mesure... Celui-ci est un peu court, c'est parce que je préfère faire des petites sections plutôt que des longs pavés. Et comme ça, je pourrai en sortir un par jour :)_

* * *

**Paris, Collège Kadic, une semaine plus tard :**

7h00. Le réveil se mit en route, rapidement arrêté par une main maladroite. L'adolescent, encore à moitié endormi, se leva et ouvrit les rideaux. _La journée se promet d'être belle_, pensa-t-il en regardant les rayons du soleil poindre dans la chambre.

-Allez Odd, debout, tu ne vas tout de même pas rater le petit déjeuner ?

-Mmmfhn, c'est déjà l'heure ?

-Oui, dépêches-toi sinon il n'y aura plus de croissants!

-D'accord Ulrich, t'as gagné... dit-il en rabattant sa couette et en se levant péniblement.

Ils s'habillèrent assez rapidement et sortirent de leur chambre pour se diriger vers la cantine.

Là-bas, ils se servirent rapidement puis se dirigèrent vers une table déjà occupée par une fille aux cheveux roses et un garçon blond.

-Salut vous deux, leur lança-t-il. Quoi de neuf ?

- J'ai pas dormi des masses, Odd est seulement arrivé vers minuit, et il a mis une bonne heure pour tout ranger…

-Je voulais arriver plus tôt, mais l'avion avait pris beaucoup de retard… Alors, vos vacances ?

-Ca s'est bien passé, dit le blondinet. Aelita est restée chez moi pendant les fêtes, comme d'habitude… Et vous ?

-Perso je suis aussi resté à la maison, dit Ulrich, j'ai dû suivre des cours de rattrapage en mathématiques, ça passe toujours pas. Mon père a encore fait une crise en voyant les résultats ! Et pourtant je n'arrête pas de travailler… La prochaine fois, je te demanderai de l'aide Jérémie, les cours particuliers n'ont pas l'air d'aider. J'ai quand même eu l'occasion de voir Yumi une ou deux fois, les seuls moments où je me suis senti vraiment en vacances.

-Et bien, on dirait qu'il n'y a que moi qui suis parti ! Comme chaque fois, on est allé voir le reste de la famille en Italie, mes sœurs m'ont encore bien embêté, mais sinon j'ai eu de bonnes vacances de Noël…

Leur petit-déjeuner terminé, ils sortirent ensemble dans la cour, en attendant la sonnerie. Une fille un peu plus grande qu'eux s'approcha alors.

-Salut tout le monde !

-Salut Yumi, dit Jérémie. T'as passé un bon Noël ?

-Pas vraiment, mes parents se sont encore disputés –rien de grave, dit-elle en constatant l'air préoccupé de ses amis, ils se sont réconciliés après- mais ça a quand même plombé l'ambiance des fêtes…

-Tant qu'ils se réconcilient, ça va, dit Odd.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de continuer, la sonnerie retentit à ce moment là. Odd, Ulrich, Jérémie et Aelita se mirent en route pour le bâtiment des sciences, où deux heures de cours avec Mme Hertz les attendait, tandis que Yumi partit dans la direction opposée pour son cours d'italien.

Le cours de mathématique suivit celui de sciences, puis vint enfin le repas. Le groupe se retrouva à la cantine. Aelita et Jérémie se mirent à un bout de table, et sortirent papiers et ordinateurs.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Yumi

-On prépare un exposé sur la Seconde Guerre Mondiale pour histoire demain, et on aimerait bien avoir fini avant le début de l'après-midi…

-Mais attendez, dit Ulrich, cette aprèm on n'a pas cours !

Aelita et Jérémie rougirent.

-C'est que… On aimerait bien aller au cinéma tous les deux… Bredouilla Aelita.

Yumi, Odd et Ulrich s'échangèrent un regard complice en souriant.

_Bip, bip, bip…_

-Jérémie, ce son vient de ton ordinateur, non ?

-Oui, je ne sais pas d'où ça vient, dit-il, avant de blêmir d'un coup.

Il resta en arrêt devant son écran pendant dix secondes avant qu'Aelita ne demande :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-C-c-c-c'est un programme que je pensais avoir désinstallé ! Il a détecté quelque chose et s'est réactivé ! Je ne comprends pas… J'espère que c'est un bug.

-Et de quel programme il s'agit ? interrogea Yumi.

-Le…Le programme de localisation des Réplikas de XANA!

La déclaration eut l'effet d'une bombe. Tous restèrent interdits, en comprenant ce que cet événement impliquait.

-C'est pas possible... T'es sûr que c'est pas un déréglage? dit Odd.

-Pour en être sûr, il faudrait vérifier sur mon ordinateur principal, j'y ai laissé une copie du programme original...

Ils allèrent déposer leurs plateaux à moitié achevés, y compris celui d'Odd à qui la nouvelle lui avait coupé l'appétit, puis montèrent en deux minutes dans la chambre de Jérémie. Sur une table au fond trônait l'ordinateur en question. Le génie se rua dessus, et commença à pianoter dessus.

-Alors?

-Et bien... Le programme a bien localisé un Réplika, ce n'est pas un bug. Mauvaise nouvelle: Il porte la signature numérique de notre ennemi: XANA est de retour.


	3. Supercalculateur, le réveil

Ils restèrent interdits pendant deux minutes. Le silence fut rompu par les sanglots d'Aelita. Elle s'était effondrée sur une chaise.

-Non, dit-elle, _Non! _C'est pas possible! On l'a vaincu, il y a près de deux ans! Mon père ne s'est pas sacrifié pour rien!

Les autres ne savaient quoi dire. Jérémie finalement intervint.

-Aelita, dit-il doucement, je sais ce que cela représente pour toi, mais il faut qu'on retourne à l'usine... On doit réactiver le Supercalculateur et voir ce qui s'est passé. Sinon, si tu veux, on peut laisser intervenir la police et rester en dehors de tout ça...

-Non, répondit-elle entre deux hoquets, ils ne comprendraient pas. Et puis, comme on l'a déjà dit, c'est notre mission, nous devons en finir avec lui.

-Et vous, demanda Jérémie à Odd, Ulrich et Yumi, vous êtes d'accord d'y retourner?

-On ira jusqu'au bout du monde pour toi, princesse! Dit Odd.

Ulrich et Yumi la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

-Comme on n'a pas cours cette aprèm, vaut mieux y aller maintenant.

Ils sortirent des dortoirs pour se diriger vers le parc, marchèrent quelques minutes pour s'arrêter devant une bouche d'égout. Ulrich souleva le lourd couvercle, et tous descendirent.

-Tiens, nos trottinettes et skate-boards sont encore là, fit remarquer Ulrich.

-Faut avouer qu'ils ont quand même pris un peu de rouille, répondit Odd.

Après quelques minutes de parcours, chacun sur son véhicule, ils débouchèrent sur ce qui semblait une sortie bouchée par des lourds barreaux, débouchant en-dessous d'un pont. La voie semblait sans issue, mais le groupe remonta le long d'une discrète échelle, pour atterrir sur une passerelle menant vers une usine désaffectée.

-Là, rien n'a changé, toujours aussi vieille et abandonnée, murmura Yumi.

Ils s'engagèrent à l'intérieur, et descendirent le long d'une corde vers le niveau inférieur. Un monte-charge, qui semblait être plus moderne que le reste du bâtiment, se trouvait sur la gauche. Jérémie s'avança, inséra une clé, appuya sur un gros bouton jaune, et un bruit de moteur se fit entendre.

-Tiens, t'as installé un contacteur à clé? demanda Aelita.

-Oui, répondit Jérémie, après l'extinction du Supercalculateur, pour éviter que des fouineurs pénètrent dans le Labo. Comme ça, sans la clé, l'ascenseur ne bougera pas, faisant croire qu'il est en panne.

La cabine arriva à leur hauteur, et le lourd rideau de fer la fermant s'ouvrit. Aelita, Jérémie, Odd et Yumi pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Le monte-charge entama sa descente dans les entrailles de l'usine.

Il s'arrêta après une minute de trajet, devant une épaisse porte verrouillée par un gros verrou circulaire.

Elle s'ouvrit en deux, dans un assourdissant bruit. La salle était sombre, haute et froide. En son centre, un grand diaphragme s'ouvrit, et deux cylindres emboîtés l'un dans l'autre sortirent lentement. Ils illuminèrent la pièce d'une douce lumière dorée.

Jérémie s'avança. Un panneau s'ouvrit, révélant une manette abaissée.

-Moi qui pensais ne plus jamais à avoir à faire ça... Bon, allons-y!

Il releva la manette, et l'énorme machine redémarra dans un faible ronronnement, devenant encore plus lumineuse.

-Maintenant, c'est quoi le programme? demanda Odd. J'imagine que tu vas nous envoyer dans le réseau pour faire joujou avec XANA?

-Du calme Odd! Je dois d'abord baliser et comprendre ce qui s'est passé! Déjà, j'aimerais savoir comment XANA a échappé au programme multi-agents!

Ils remontèrent de deux étages, dans une salle aussi spacieuse que la précédente, tout en étant plus basse. Au milieu trônait une espèce de projecteur, et sur le côté se trouvait un grand bras métallique accroché au plafond, terminé par une console à trois écrans ainsi qu'un clavier. Jérémie s'assit sur le siège situé en face, et pianota sur le clavier. L'écran s'alluma.

-Alors, je vais d'abord lancer un programme d'analyse du Supercalculateur pour être sûr que rien n'a été endommagé pendant ces deux ans. Ensuite, je vais inspecter les enregistrements relatifs au programme multi-agents qu'on avait lancé.

Après deux minutes où ses amis le regardèrent consulter les écrans, il déclara:

-D'après ce que je lis, le programme a bien localisé tous les Réplikas existants à ce moment-là, et les a détruit. C'est impossible qu'il en ait loupé un. La seule explication c'est que...

-Quoi? s'exclama Ulrich.

-XANA a dû se réfugier dans un autre supercalculateur et le mettre hors tension en voyant qu'il allait perdre. En faisant ça, il s'est désactivé lui-même, tout en étant sûr d'être protégé du programme. Quelqu'un a dû le remettre en route par mégarde, et il s'est enfui, pour probablement recréer des Réplikas. Je ne serai pas étonné si le Superscann en repère d'autres dans les heures qui suivent.

-Et si on relançait le programme multi-agents? demanda Yumi.

-Je doute que ça marche, répondit Jérémie. Tout a fonctionné surtout grâce à l'énergie de... Franz Hopper. Le programme ne sera plus capable de détruire les Réplikas. Par contre, je peux toujours essayer de le modifier pour empêcher XANA d'en créer d'autres, en l'amputant d'une partie de ses capacités. Grâce à ça, il sera possible de détruire les supercalculateurs infectés, si le nombre est gérable, grâce à la translation... Je vais encore devoir passer des nuits blanches, grommela-t-il.

-Je vais rester avec toi, dit Aelita. Pendant que tu modifieras le programme multi-agents, je m'occuperai de trouver un moyen de retourner sur le réseau, on aura bien besoin d'un Skid bis.

-Et nous? demanda Ulrich.

-Vous pouvez rester si vous voulez, mais vous ne pourrez pas nous aider pour le moment...

-Génial! clama Odd, on va pouvoir profiter du peu d'après-midi qui nous reste!


	4. Première bataille

_Voilà le quatrième chapitre... Il est deux fois plus long, mais j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes :)_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Odd, Ulrich et Yumi se réunirent dans le labo, où Aelita et Jérémie avaient travaillé toute la nuit

-Alors, vous avez pu avancer? demanda Odd.

-Oui, répondit un Jérémie qui semblait à bout, on a bien progressé... Le programme multi-agents est prêt, mais Aelita devra l'activer depuis l'interface du cinquième territoire. Grâce à ça, on pourra enrayer sa montée en puissance. J'ai aussi pu identifier tous les Réplikas qu'il a créés. Il n'y en a que trois, donc ce n'est pas insurmontable... Mais il faudra faire vite, avant que XANA n'en crée d'autres.

-De mon côté, j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles, dit Aelita. Je n'ai pas pu recréer le Skid en partant des fichiers qu'on avait utilisés pour assembler le premier. Vous vous souvenez? Jérémie avait insisté sur le fait qu'il ne pouvait être reprogrammé s'il était détruit... C'est dû à un programme dans le Supercalculateur qui a bloqué certaines procédures après avoir été lancées une fois. J'ai passé la nuit à essayer de les débloquer, mais rien n'a marché.

-Donc on est coincés? interrogea Yumi.

-Pour l'instant, oui, fit Jérémie. Mais j'ai une piste, je dois encore travailler dessus... Je vous en dirai plus en temps voulu.

-Et vous avez des signes d'une attaque de XANA?

-Non, pas encore, mais à mon avis, il a dû remarquer que le Supercalculateur avait été rallumé. Et il ne va sûrement pas manquer une occasion de s'en prendre à nous et de détruire le seul moyen qu'on a de lui faire face. Donc pour l'instant, la priorité est de lancer le programme multi-agents. Prêts à replonger sur Lyoko?

-Toujours prêt, comme les scouts! lança Odd.

-Moi aussi, dit Ulrich.

-Pareil pour moi! déclara Yumi.

-D'accord, je vais vous virtualiser tout de suite sur le cinquième territoire.

Au même moment, une fenêtre s'ouvrit sur l'écran du terminal. Jérémie tourna la tête et s'exclama:

-Quand on parle du loup... Changement de programme! XANA a activé une tour sur le territoire de la banquise! Il ne va pas tarder à envoyer une attaque sur l'usine... On ne va pas attendre de voir ce que c'est, il vaut mieux la désactiver tout de suite.

-OK, on file!

Jérémie restant dans le labo, les quatre amis descendirent d'un étage dans une salle où se trouvaient trois caissons.

-A vous l'honneur, les filles! dit Odd laissant Yumi et Aelita rentrer dans deux des cylindres.

D'un haut-parleur jaillit la voix de Jérémie.

-Transfert Aelita! Transfert Yumi!

Les portes des caissons se refermèrent sur eux.

-Scanner Aelita! Scanner Yumi!

Les scanners commencèrent à analyser les deux filles, avec un bruit de soufflerie.

-Virtualisation!

Dans un éclair de lumière, elles disparurent. Ulrich et Odd rentrèrent à leur tour, et Jérémie enclencha la même procédure. Ils réapparurent ailleurs, dans un autre monde, leur structure en fil de fer d'abord, puis ensuite leur texture, finalement, la gravité s'appliqua sur eux. Ils tombèrent pour atterrir deux mètres en-dessous.

Ils se situaient sur une espèce de vaste banquise, parsemée de blocs de glace.

-On peut dire tout ce qu'on veut, mais Lyoko me manquait! dit Odd, dont ses habits normaux avaient été transformés en costume de chat violet. Et en plus nos tenues se sont adaptées à notre nouvelle taille! On a pris quelques centimètres en deux ans...

Au loin, se trouvait une espèce de tour avec un halo rouge.

-Oui, c'est vrai, répondit Ulrich, ça me manquait...

Il ressemblait à une espèce de samouraï futuriste, portant deux sabres dans le dos.

-Ne traînons pas, il faut désactiver cette tour, et ensuite aller sur le 5ème territoire pour lancer le programme multi-agents, déclara Aelita qui semblait visiblement troublée.

Elle avait une tenue rose moulante, accompagnée d'une courte jupe transparente.

Yumi, elle, portait un costume, moulant lui aussi, violet foncé, avec un nœud en ruban jaune cachant deux éventails.

-Je vous envoie vos véhicules, dit Jérémie.

Trois engins se matérialisèrent devant eux: un skate-board flottant, une moto à une roue et un scooter volant.

Odd sauta sur sa planche, Ulrich sur sa moto et Yumi sur son scooter. Aelita se mit derrière Yumi, et ils commencèrent à se diriger vers la tour rouge.

-Pas de signes de monstres? demanda Ulrich.

-Non, répondit Jérémie, mais ça ne tardera pas. Mais de mon côté... XANA a translaté deux Tarentules, elles se situent dans le hall de l'usine. Elles ne tarderont pas à arriver ici pour essayer de détruire le Supercalculateur. Et en plus, il se prépare à recréer des Réplikas, je vois que de l'énergie est dérivée de ceux qu'il a déjà créés.

-On fera le plus vite possible! fit Yumi.

-J'ai peur que vous n'arriviez pas à temps...

-Si tu veux, tu peux me dévirtualiser! dit Odd. Je pourrai t'aider à retenir ces bêbêtes le temps qu'Aelita désactive la tour.

-Non, j'ai une meilleure idée... Pendant la nuit, j'ai aussi amélioré un autre programme: la translation. Désormais, je peux vous envoyer sur Terre à partir du Supercalculateur de l'usine! Tu veux essayer Odd?

-Quand tu veux Einstein! répondit l'intéressé. Aelita, prends mon overboard, comme ça tu pourras aller plus vite...

Odd descendit de sa planche pour laisser sa place à Aelita.

-Ok... Translation Odd!

Il disparut dans un éclair.

-Bon, nous, on a du travail, dit Aelita... Je vois trois Blocks et un Mégatank.

En effet, trois sortes de cubes sur pattes, avec le logo en œil sur chaque face les attendaient en face de la tour, accompagnés d'une massive boule noire. Dès qu'ils furent à vue, les monstres commencèrent à tirer des rayons laser.

Les trois héros ripostèrent, chacun avec leur arme. Aelita lança un champ d'énergie, détruisant instantanément un Block. Yumi envoya un éventail, ratant sa cible, et Ulrich tenta de lancer un de ses sabres sur le Mégatank, qui se referma avant de prendre le coup.

Au même moment, Odd réapparut sur Terre, dans le labo, à côté de Jérémie. Il portait toujours la même tenue de chat.

-Waouh! C'est génial!

-Mouais, répondit Jérémie. Dépêche-toi de monter, les Tarentules doivent déjà avoir fait pas mal de dégâts!

-Tout de suite, général! s'exclama Odd, dans un grotesque garde-à-vous.

Odd se rua dans le monte-charge, pour atteindre le hall, où deux araignées à quatre pattes essayaient de forcer un escalier, menant au labo.

-A nous trois...

Les Tarentules détournèrent leur attention pour tirer en rafales sur Odd. Il esquiva les tirs, les mit en joue, et tira des fléchettes de ses pattes.

Pendant ce temps, sur Lyoko, le combat faisait rage. Yumi accusait trois tirs de lasers, tandis qu'Ulrich avait réussi à détruire un autre Block. Aelita avait déployé des ailes d'ange, et volait hors de portée des tirs.

Tout à coup, le Mégatank envoya un écran d'énergie, touchant Yumi, la faisant disparaître.

-Jérémie, Yumi a été dévritualisée! Cria Ulrich.

-Oui, oui j'ai vu! Dépêchez-vous, Odd a du mal avec les Tarentules!

De son côté, Odd avait réussi à faire disparaître un des monstres, mais s'était fait tirer dessus à plusieurs reprises par l'autre.

-Odd! Si tu prends encore un coup, tu seras détranslaté!

-Oui, je fais de mon..._ Argh!_

Il avait reçu un tir, et disparut à son tour, pour se rematérialiser sur Lyoko, très loin de la tour.

-Einstein, dit Odd, je suis inutile ici!

La Tarentule franchit enfin les escaliers, et arriva dans le laboratoire. Elle visa Jérémie, qui eut juste le temps d'esquiver un laser. Yumi arriva à ce moment-là, mais dut également se mettre à l'abri pour éviter le monstre, beaucoup trop puissant.

Dans le monde virtuel, Aelita avait détruit le dernier Block, Ulrich le Mégatank, in extremis.

-Vite! Jérémie et Yumi sont en danger! cria Ulrich.

Elle se rua dans la tour, et se plaça au centre d'une plateforme munie du logo de XANA, et s'éleva en direction d'un autre plateau. Arrivée en son centre, elle posa sa main sur une interface. Le mot "AELITA" apparut, suivi de "CODE LYOKO".

Au même moment, la Tarentule qui était sur le point de tirer sur Jérémie se volatilisa.

-Ouf! s'exclama Jérémie, c'est pas passé loin!

Il se rassit devant le terminal, reprit le micro.

-Parfait timing Aelita! Bravo! Vous êtes prêts pour aller dans le 5ème territoire? XANA a commencé à créer un Réplika, il sera complet dans dix minutes!

-On n'est pas loin de l'extrémité du territoire, dit Aelita qui sortait de la tour.

-Pfiou! C'est vrai que vous étiez loin! s'exclama Odd, qui arrivait à ce moment, complètement essoufflé.

Ils remontèrent sur leurs véhicules respectifs, et arrivèrent en deux minutes au bout de la banquise. Jérémie entra dans une fenêtre un code: "SCIPIO", et une boule blanche apparut devant Ulrich, Aelita et Odd.

-Voilà le transporteur!

Il les engloba, pour ensuite partir à toute vitesse dans l'autre sens, retraversant le territoire. Il continua, et entra dans une voûte, où se situait une gigantesque sphère, constituée de milliers de blocs gris, reliés par des tubes de données. Le transporteur pénétra par une ouverture à l'intérieur, et s'arrêta au milieu d'une arène, baignée dans une lumière blanche. Il déposa les héros, pour ensuite disparaître.

-Faites vite! Il ne reste plus que cinq minutes avant la fin de la création du Réplika!

Ils sprintèrent en-dehors de la voûte, dans un labyrinthe de couloirs, guidés par Jérémie. Finalement, ils débouchèrent sur une plateforme à l'extrémité du territoire. Une interface ressemblant à celle des tours s'ouvrit, et Aelita commença à lancer diverses procédures.

-Plus qu'une minute!

-J'y suis presque! Lancement dans 3... 2... 1... Ca y est!

Des dizaines de petites sphères blanches émergèrent du pôle Nord du territoire, pour filer vers l'un des tunnels de données, quittant Lyoko.

-Jérémie, ça marche! dit Aelita.

-Oui! Le programme vient d'empêcher la création du Réplika! Et XANA ne pourra plus en faire d'autres!

Quelques minutes plus tard, les amis étaient tous réunis dans le labo.

-Donc, si j'ai bien compris, demanda Odd, on vient de gagner une bataille contre XANA?

-On peut le dire comme ça, répondit Jérémie. Avec ça, sa puissance se trouve largement réduite, et on sera sûrs d'en avoir fini complètement après la destruction des Réplikas restants... Maintenant, il nous reste un problème: sans vaisseau d'exploration, je ne sais pas vous y envoyer. Il est impossible de le reprogrammer sur ce Supercalculateur.

-Alors, on ne peut rien faire? s'enquit Yumi.

-J'ai dit sur _ce_ Supercalculateur... D'où le plan dont je vous avait parlé.

-Tu veux dire que... Tu veux le créer sur un autre ordinateur?

-Oui, en infectant un autre Supercalculateur, et en créant un Réplika, ça devrait être possible, puisque il n'y aura aucun blocage de programme, contrairement à ici. Et une fois le vaisseau construit, je pourrai le ramener sur Lyoko par téléguidage.

-Et comment tu vas faire ça? demanda Ulrich.

-Avec les données que mon père avait envoyées et qu'on avait utilisées pour recréer Lyoko, on pense que c'est possible, intervint Aelita. Le seul problème est qu'il faut pouvoir infecter un autre ordinateur, sans que son propriétaire ne s'en rende compte, comme XANA l'a fait si souvent.

-Et bien, dit Odd, il vous reste encore pas mal de travail!


	5. Nouveau Réplika

_Voilà donc le cinquième chapitre, un peu court, mais j'essaye de garder le rythme d'un chapitre par jour... Pas dit que j'arrive à le faire pendant la semaine :)_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser vos critiques, positives ou négatives, elles me feront toujours avancer!_

* * *

Dans la soirée, Jérémie et Aelita, qui étaient revenus à Kadic, continuaient à travailler sur leurs ordinateurs respectifs.

Odd rentra dans la chambre:

-Salut vous deux! On ne vous a pas vus du reste de la journée... Heureusement qu'on est dimanche!

-Oui, dit Jérémie en émergeant de son écran, et c'est pas prêt de finir... J'ai réussi à mettre au point un virus capable d'infecter un supercalculateur et de dévier ses ressources pour créer un monde virtuel, un Réplika. Avec ça, il faut aussi adapter le programme de régénération de Lyoko pour qu'il ne crée qu'une version minimaliste du cinquième territoire, ce qu'Aelita fait en ce moment.

-Et c'est seulement à ce moment là que la construction pourra débuter, ajouta-elle.

-Vous pensez avoir fini cette étape quand? demanda Odd.

-Si on bosse cette nuit, la construction pourra commencer dès demain!

-Alors là, je dis non! s'écria Ulrich qui arrivait à ce moment-là. Vous vous êtes vus? Vous n'avez plus dormi depuis plus de 24 heures, se concentrer dans ces conditions est impossible! Si ça continue, vous ne pourrez plus tenir debout...

-Ulrich... commença Jérémie.

-Il a raison, coupa Aelita. Personnellement, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à entrer les lignes de code, et je fais de beaucoup de fautes que je dois reprendre à chaque fois. Je propose qu'on aille dormir maintenant, et on continue demain soir! En plus, comme XANA ne peut plus créer d'autres Réplikas, on n'est plus pressés par le temps!

-Qui sait ce qu'il peut faire avec ceux qu'il a déjà! Et puis, il est encore capable de lancer d'autres attaques sur l'usine... Mais en laissant le Superscann activé pendant la nuit, j'imagine qu'il n'y a pas de mal à s'accorder une nuit de sommeil.

-Bien dit! s'écria Odd.

Chacun alla donc se coucher.

Le jour suivant, après le petit-déjeuner, ils retrouvèrent Yumi dans la cour. Ils la mirent au courant des dernières avancées.

-Donc, il ne reste plus qu'à finir ce programme, et on pourra lancer la programmation du Skid?

-C'est ça! On termine ce soir, et cette fois, sommeil ou pas sommeil, on y passera la nuit s'il le faut!

La journée de cours passa lentement pour Jérémie. Malgré la menace qui pesait à nouveau sur le monde, il était en quelque sorte heureux de pouvoir à nouveau programmer non plus pour son plaisir, mais pour une cause utile... Ce fut aussi une longue journée pour Aelita: elle était surtout inquiète de la suite des événements, et continuait à cultiver l'espoir que son père était toujours en vie. Elle demanda d'ailleurs à Jérémie, pendant le cours d'histoire:

-Jérémie, dis-moi... Est-ce que tu crois qu'il est possible que mon père ait survécu, par un quelque moyen, à XANA?

L'intéressé, apparemment surpris par la question, répondit:

-Euh... Je ne sais pas quoi te dire... Il _pourrait_ avoir utilisé le même procédé que XANA pour échapper à sa destruction, en se réfugiant dans un autre supercalculateur, puis en se mettant hors ligne. Si t'as envie, je peux essayer de faire des recherches de ce côté là, mais j'insiste: c'est une très mince piste!

-Je sais! Mais s'il y a une chance qu'il ait échappé, j'aimerais bien la saisir...

Le soir arriva enfin, accompagné de la fin des cours. Dès la sonnerie, ils se mirent en route pour l'usine.

-S'il y a le moindre problème, appelez-nous! cria Yumi à Jérémie et Aelita qui s'éloignaient.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont y arriver? osa Ulrich. Je veux dire, là ça devient assez complexe!

-Je pense bien, dit Odd. Regarde ce qu'ils ont déjà été capables de faire! La matérialisation d'Aelita, les véhicules, le décryptage du Journal de Franz Hopper, sans oublier la recréation de Lyoko, la translation, et finalement le programme multi-agents! Personnellement, j'ai confiance.

-Bon, ajouta Yumi, je vais rentrer chez moi... Je suis épuisée! Espérons que XANA nous laisse tranquilles...

-A demain!

Odd et Ulrich remontèrent dans leur chambre et allèrent se coucher.

Pendant la nuit, ils furent réveillés par un appel de Jérémie.

-SOS XANA? interrogea Ulrich à moitié endormi.

-Oui! répondit Jérémie. Tour activé sur le territoire désert! J'ai déjà prévenu Yumi, elle est route.

-On arrive tout de suite! Odd, al-

-J'ai entendu, dit-il en se levant d'une traite.

En se dirigeant vers le passage du parc, ils furent bloqués par Jim Morales, leur professeur de sport. Il avait dans les yeux le logo de XANA.

Odd prit son portable, et appela à nouveau Jérémie.

-Jim est possédé! On risque d'être retardés... Plongez sans nous!

-Compris! Yumi arrive bientôt!

Ulrich se rua sur Jim, pour essayer de le maîtriser, mais son coup fut paré d'un geste.

A l'usine, Aelita était déjà dans la salle des scanners lorsque Yumi arriva.

-Et les autres? demanda-elle.

-Ils sont aux prises avec Jim, contrôlé par XANA, répondit Aelita.

-Raison de plus pour se dépêcher de désactiver cette maudite tour! intervint Jérémie depuis un haut-parleur.

Les deux filles rentrèrent dans les scanners, et la procédure fut lancée.

-Transfert Yumi! Transfert Aelita!

-Scanner Yumi! Scanner Aelita!

-Virtualisation

Et, à nouveau, dans un flash de lumière intense, elles furent transportées sur Lyoko, pour atterrir sur un désert parsemé de sable rouge.

-Voilà la tour! s'écria Aelita.

A environ 200 mètres se situait la tour activée, gardée par deux crabes rouges à quatre pattes.

-Et le comité d'accueil ne semble pas trop méchant. Deux Krabes, ce sera vite réglé...

Yumi lança ses deux éventails, et toucha un des monstres sur sa cible. Il fut détruit instantanément. Aelita tenta de faire de même sur l'autre Krabe, en lui envoyant un champ de force. Elle manqua son coup et reçut un tir de laser.

-A couvert!

De leur côté, Ulrich et Odd faiblissaient devant leur professeur qui ne semblait pas ciller sous leurs attaques répétées. Odd reçut un éclair, qui le projeta contre un arbre. Son ami envoya un coup de pied à la tête de leur agresseur, ce qui sembla l'affecter enfin. Il s'effondra.

-Odd! Odd! Ca va?

-Ca pourrait aller mieux, mais par contre, Super Jim semble avoir repris des forces... Fais gaffe!

En effet, Jim s'était relevé, et arrivait à toute vitesse vers Ulrich. Il évita de justesse le coup, mais n'eut pas assez de temps pour parer l'éclair qu'il reçut de plein fouet, et fut paralysé sous le choc.

Sur Lyoko, Aelita et Yumi étaient toujours aux prises avec le Krabe.

-Aelita, il faut passer en force! Je vais distraire ce truc, pendant que tu fileras vers la tour... OK?

Elle acquiesça. Yumi partit dans un sens, suivie par le monstre, pendant qu'Aelita courait dans l'autre, vers la tour.

Jim, d'un sourire goguenard, se préparait à lancer son coup fatal...

A ce moment, Aelita posa sa main sur l'interface, et entra le "CODE LYOKO".

Le professeur de sport s'effondra, le sigle disparaissant de ses yeux.

-Tour désactivée! J'espère qu'Odd et Ulrich auront pu tenir...

-Je vais les appeler, dit Jérémie.

A terre, un téléphone sonna: une fois, deux fois, et puis trois fois avant qu'une main le saisisse.

-Jérémie?

-Ulrich! Comment ça va?

-On a eu chaud, Odd a pris un sacré coup, mais il s'en remettra. Par contre, pour Jim, on fait quoi?

-Mettez-le dans sa chambre, il ne se rendra compte de rien quand il se réveillera...

-Facile à dire! Il doit peser son poids!

Plus tard, tous étaient à nouveau réunis dans le labo.

-Bonne nouvelle! annonça Jérémie. Avant que XANA n'attaque, on a pu finir nos programmes... Nous sommes prêts à créer un Réplika!

-Et vous allez attaquer quel supercalculateur? demanda Yumi.

-J'en ai localisé un dans une ancienne base désaffectée aux Etats-Unis, qui est encore branché, mais plus utilisé... Avant que quelqu'un se rende compte qu'il a été infecté, le Skid II aura déjà été créé!

-Bon ben, allons-y alors! s'exclama Odd.

Devant son clavier, le génie pressa une touche. Quelque part, dans le réseau mondial, des données commençaient à s'assembler, s'agglutiner pour former une boule de plus en plus grosse. Finalement, dans un éclair lumineux, la sphère finale pris forme. A l'intérieur, une copie exacte du cinquième territoire était apparue.

-Ça y est! On a réussi à assembler un Réplika! Maintenant, il faut lancer la construction de notre nouveau vaisseau. C'est une procédure qui va prendre une journée complète, mais heureusement, c'est entièrement automatisé, on ne devra plus rester devant l'écran!

-Parfait tout ça! On va pouvoir retourner dans nos lits!

-Odd, dit Ulrich, tu sais quelle heure il est? Cinq heures du matin! On n'a plus vraiment le temps de dormir...

-Oh non!


	6. Skidbladnir II

_Encore un pitit chapitre, je n'ai plus vraiment le temps d'écrire pour le moment... Promis, le prochain sera plus consistant!_

_Et OUI, j'aime bien laisser le mot de la fin à Odd :)_

* * *

En cours, nos héros n'avaient pas fière allure. Odd, qui à son habitude, dormait profondément, affalé sur le banc. Ulrich regardait avec des yeux vitreux le tableau, tandis que Jérémie et Aelita tentaient de suivre le cours de mathématiques.

-Et donc, t'es sûr qu'on peut laisser le Supercalculateur travailler tout seul? Il n'y a pas de risques que XANA attaque le Réplika? demanda Aelita.

-Sûr, non! dit Jérémie. Mais à mon avis, il ne s'attend pas à ce qu'on fasse ça. Il pense avoir l'exclusivité du réseau, sans se rendre compte qu'on combat à armes égales désormais...

-Et du côté de mon père, t'as pu trouver quelque chose?

-J'ai lancé quelques recherches, principalement sur le cinquième territoire, là où il a fait sa dernière apparition... Il y avait encore quelques fragments de code séquence ADN, ça pourrait peut-être nous mener quelque part... Mais s'il te plaît, je t'en supplie, ne te fais pas de faux espoirs!

-Ne t'en fais pas, répondit-elle.

Plus tard, entre deux cours, Jérémie alluma son ordinateur portable pour voir l'avancée des travaux.

-Alors, ça donne quoi? demanda Ulrich.

-Tout fonctionne comme sur des roulettes! La structure portante du vaisseau est achevée. Pour l'instant, le programme de construction s'occupe de la création des sous-systèmes spécifiques à chaque fonction du vaisseau: propulseurs, boucliers d'énergie, canons. Dans quelques heures, il s'attaquera à l'assemblage des NavSkids.

-Donc, pas besoin d'intervenir? dit Odd.

-Non... Mais une fois achevé, il faudra escorter le Skid II lorsqu'il reviendra sur Lyoko! XANA est capable de l'attaquer dès qu'il le détectera, en rentrant dans le sas. Et s'il est à nouveau détruit, ce sera reparti pour un tour...

-Tu prévois ça pour quand? intervint Yumi, qui arrivait à ce moment-là.

-Si tout continue comme prévu, le rapatriement pourra être fait ce soir!

-J'espère qu'on pourra quand même dormir après! Là, j'en peux plus! s'exclama Odd.

La journée passa, avec deux heures de cours de sport, suivis d'un cours de français. Lorsque celui-ci s'acheva, le groupe se réunit dans la cour. Jérémie sortit à nouveau son ordinateur.

-Ca y est! Dans une dizaine de minutes -le temps d'arriver à l'usine-, le Skid II sera achevé, et je pourrai le télécommander jusque Lyoko.

-Bon, ben en route alors! dit Odd, qui apparemment, semblait avoir repris des forces grâce aux heures de sieste qu'il s'était accordées.

A l'usine, la procédure habituelle de transfert fut de nouveau lancée. Quand ils arrivèrent tous les quatre dans le territoire de la forêt, Jérémie leur dit:

-Je vais commencer le rapatriement... Désarrimage!

Très loin, dans une copie du cinquième territoire, à l'intérieur d'une salle sombre, un vaisseau, mi-sous-marin, mi-navette spatiale, se décrocha des attaches qui le retenaient. Il s'éleva lentement, et sortit par un trou situé dans le plafond, qui s'avérait être le pôle Nord du territoire. Il quitta le Réplika par un des tunnels de données, pour plonger dans la mer qui se trouvait en-dehors.

-Et gardez les yeux ouverts! XANA risque d'envoyer ses monstres d'un instant à l'autre!

Le vaisseau était dans le réseau mondial. Il s'approcha d'une espèce de soucoupe, trouée en son centre, où tourbillonnait un flux constant de données. A peine était-il à quelques mètres, qu'il fut brutalement aspiré... Pour ressortir quelques minutes plus tard, et arriver juste en face d'un sas menant à une sphère, ressemblante en tout point à celle qu'il venait de quitter.

-Ca y est, le Skid II a franchi le sas! Vous devriez le voir émerger d'un instant à l'autre!

Plus bas, au niveau de la surface de la mer, commençait à poindre le dôme du vaisseau.

-Le voilà! s'écria Odd. Il est encore plus beau que le premier!

Au même moment, une Tarentule et deux Blocks se matérialisèrent derrière deux.

-Attention! Derrière vous!

Les quatre héros firent volte-face, jute à temps pour éviter les premières rafales de tirs. Les monstres semblèrent les délaisser, et commencèrent à mitrailler le Skid.

-Occupez vous d'eux! dit Jérémie à travers son micro. Je n'ai pas encore complètement fini le bouclier, et il a déjà perdu 30% de ses protections!

En position de combat, Odd, Ulrich tentèrent une première offensive. Odd réussit à toucher la Tarentule, mais pas sur son point sensible. Ulrich, d'un coup de sabre, détruisit un des Blocks. En riposte, le deuxième tira et toucha Aelita. Yumi tenta à son tour de l'avoir en lançant un éventail, mais rata également sa cible. Pendant ce temps, la Tarentule continuait de pilonner le vaisseau.

-Plus que 20%!

Aelita, d'un champ de force, anéantit le Block.

-Bravo! dit Ulrich, avant de se faire dévirtualiser d'un tir de canon du monstre restant, qui avait à nouveau dévié son attention vers lui.

Odd, essayant d'en finir, se rua sur lui, en le bombardant de flèches laser. Il s'accrocha à une patte de la Tarentule, qui l'envoya voler 20 mètres plus loin.

-Yumi! Aelita! s'exclama la voix affolée de Jérémie. Le Skid ne va plus tenir longtemps! S'il prend encore une rafale, il sera détruit!

La Tarentule remit en joue le vaisseau, et se prépara à tirer. Yumi, d'un mouvement désespéré, dégaina son éventail et le lança. Par miracle, il atterrit directement sur sa cible et fit exploser le monstre.

-Beau tir! dit Odd qui revenait de son vertigineux lancer. Einstein, on embarque dans le vaisseau?

-Oui! laissez-moi le rapprocher à votre hauteur, et je vous fait monter...

Le Skid vint plus près de la plate-forme sur laquelle ils se trouvaient, et se stabilisa à côté d'Odd, Yumi et Aelita.

-Embarquement!

Dans un éclair, ils disparurent, pour ressurgir, chacun à son poste de commande.

-Génial! Tout est comme dans l'ancien! Avec ça, on aura vite fini avec XANA! s'exclama Odd.

-Pour l'instant, conduisez-le jusqu'au garage Skid, je dois encore achever quelques procédures, l'exploration, ce sera pour la prochaine fois!

Aelita aux commandes, le vaisseau, lentement d'abord, puis de plus en plus rapidement, s'éleva au-dessus de la cime des arbres, pour se diriger vers le cinquième territoire. Une fois là-bas, ils se dirigèrent, comme dans le Réplika, vers le pôle Nord. Il le manœuvrèrent jusqu'à son point d'arrimage, et fut solidement attaché.

La mission achevée, tous rentrèrent au collège, sauf Yumi qui se dépêcha de retourner chez elle. La nuit venait de tomber.

-Tu vois Odd? dit Jérémie. On a pu rentrer à temps pour avoir une nuit de sommeil complète!

-Heureusement!


	7. Jérémie, Lyokoguerrier

_J'ai pris un peu plus le temps de fignoler ce chapitre-ci... _

* * *

Les jours passèrent. Jérémie et Aelita, qui passaient tout leur temps à achever le Skid II, ne parlaient plus d'autre chose.

-Mais, demanda Yumi pendant un repas à la cantine, je pensais qu'il était prêt, puisqu'il a déjà fait un passage dans le réseau?

-Oui, répondit Jérémie, mais il était inhabité, et le trajet était relativement court! Je ne vais pas vous expédier à nouveau dans la mer numérique sans renforcer les boucliers, améliorer le sonar, vos armes, et le programme de guidage! Mais on touche bientôt au but... Demain, comme on est dimanche, on pourra commencer à s'attaquer aux Réplikas!

-Enfin de l'action! dit Odd. Je commençais à m'ennuyer, moi!

Le soir venu, dans la chambre de Jérémie, ils avaient enfin achevé les préparatifs.

-Dis-moi Aelita, demanda-t-il, qu'est-ce que tu prépares depuis quelques jours? J'ai vu que tu bidouillais quelque chose à côté des programmes du Skid...

-Tu verras demain, ce sera la surprise! dit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

Le lendemain, ils étaient tous à l'usine.

-Voilà, le Skid II est prêt, les boucliers sont boostés, les armes de défense ont été améliorées, et le sonar est désormais garanti sans bug! Par contre, je suis un peu inquiet sur ce qui vous attendra sur le Réplika...

-Pourquoi? demanda Ulrich. On a toujours eu affaire à des répliques de territoires sur Lyoko, qu'est-ce qui pourrait changer?

-Et bien, XANA possède une quantité phénoménale d'énergie. Auparavant, il l'utilisait pour créer des Réplikas en masse et lancer des attaques sur Terre. Désormais, comme on l'a amputé d'une de ses capacités, il risque de l'utiliser pour autre chose; les attaques sur Terre, mais je pense qu'il va aussi tout faire pour vous entraver le plus possible. Comme il ne peut plus travailler sur la quantité, il va faire dans la qualité: au lieu d'assembler plus de Réplikas, il va sûrement utiliser son énergie excédentaire pour rendre ceux existants encore plus dangereux!

-De quelle manière? s'enquit Yumi.

-Je ne sais pas trop, mais probablement avec d'autres monstres, et des territoires entièrement différents.

-Et on sera assez de trois pour faire face?

-Si tu penses à refaire venir William, oublie! s'exclama Jérémie. D'abord il est parti dans le Sud, après avoir été libéré de XANA, et ensuite il est trop vulnérable! Il s'est déjà fait avoir une fois, rien ne nous dit qu'il ne peut pas se faire avoir une seconde...

-Pourquoi pas toi? intervint Aelita.

-Quoi? Et qui va rester à surveiller les écrans? Et puis, je suis incapable de me battre sur Lyoko!

Il repensait à sa dernière virtualisation, et l'horreur qu'il avait vécue lorsque deux Mégatanks l'avaient littéralement écrasé.

-Le combat, ça s'apprend... Et puis, les écrans, je pense que ce n'est pas un problème. J'ai travaillé depuis plusieurs jours sur un petit programme qui va sûrement te plaire! Mais pour ça, il faudra te virtualiser!

-D'accord, dit-il après quelques secondes d'hésitation, je veux bien tenter. Mais je veux que tu restes aux commandes s'il y a un problème, et c'est juste pour un essai!

-Tu verras, répondit Aelita, on pourra bientôt s'en passer!

Odd, Ulrich, Yumi et Jérémie descendirent à la salle des scanners. Les trois Lyoko-guerriers furent virtualisés d'abord, puis ce fut au tour du génie. Il pénétra dans le caisson.

-Transfert Jérémie!

Les portes se refermèrent. Il ressentit la sensation désagréable de se faire aspirer par le haut, et ne pouvait presque plus rien entendre, tellement que le bruit de soufflerie était fort.

-Scanner Jérémie!

A travers ses yeux fermés, il put distinguer un rayon de lumière intense le balayer de haut en bas, tandis que le bruit devenait de plus en plus assourdissant.

-Virtualisation!

Il sentit une très forte chaleur l'envahir pendant un bref instant, puis ce fut le trou noir. Récupérant ses sens une fraction de seconde plus tard, Jérémie vit qu'il était suspendu à deux mètres au-dessus du sol, les bras en croix. Lorsque la gravité s'appliqua enfin sur lui, il tomba et s'affala parterre. Il se trouvait dans le territoire de la forêt, et Odd, Yumi et Ulrich étaient autour de lui.

-Ouch! dit-il. J'avais oublié que c'était si désagréable!

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on devrait dire, nous? On a vécu ça pendant un paquet d'années! S'exclama Odd. Par contre, ta tenue... Waouh! Elle est superbe!

Il se releva, et commença à s'observer. Il n'avait plus le costume ridicule de sa première virtualisation. A la place, Jérémie était vêtu d'une longue blouse blanche, semblable à celle des savants fous des films de science-fiction. En-dessous, il portait une épaisse armure grise. A ses poignets se trouvaient deux bracelets, un blanc et un noir. L'ensemble, assez bien accordé, était complété par des chaussures au look futuriste.

-Ca me plaît! dit Jérémie. Aelita, c'est toi qui m'as programmé cette tenue?

-Oui, je me suis dit que ça allait te motiver à venir faire des missions avec nous! répondit-elle à travers le micro.

-T'oublies quelque chose... Si on part tous en mission, qui va rester aux commandes?

-J'ai prévu ça aussi! Observe un peu ton bracelet blanc...

Il approcha le poignet portant l'ornement, et constata qu'un bouton y était présent. Il appuya dessus, et instantanément, un écran holographique, semblable à celui du labo, accompagné d'un clavier flottant, fit son apparition en face de lui. Abasourdi, Jérémie tenta de matérialiser l'overboard. Le véhicule apparut devant eux.

-Mais comment t'as fait ça? dit-il, partagé entre la surprise et l'admiration.

-J'ai dû installer un programme dans le terminal, permettant d'en prendre le contrôle total à distance. Ça n'a pas été trop difficile, mais cela te permet d'avoir un accès complet, comme si t'étais au labo! Et la connexion est 100% sûre, XANA ne pourra pas en profiter. Avec cette console portable, tu pourras nous accompagner en mission! En plus, XANA ne pourra pas s'attaquer à celle du labo, puisqu'on n'a aucun contrôle lorsque tu es dessus... Comme quand je suis sur l'interface du cinquième territoire.

Jérémie ne savait quoi dire. Malgré son appréhension de délaisser le laboratoire sans surveillance, il était plutôt tenté à l'idée de partir à l'aventure avec ses amis.

-D'accord, conclut-il finalement. Je viendrai avec vous, dans le Skid, mais c'est uniquement pour cette fois! Au moindre problème, je me dévirtualise!

-Entendu, dit Aelita. En attendant, tu veux bien m'envoyer sur Lyoko? Je descends dans la salle des scanners.

Le génie fit ressurgir l'interface. Il commença à taper ses commandes habituelles.

-Transfert Aelita!

-Scanner Aelita!

-Virtualisation!

La sensation était étrange. Au lieu d'envoyer ses amis depuis la Terre, il le faisait désormais à partir de Lyoko. Ce sentiment s'accrut lorsqu'il vit la gardienne de Lyoko se matérialiser au dessus de lui.

-Alors, t'en penses quoi? demanda-elle lorsqu'elle atterrit.

-C'est fabuleux! T'as pensé à tout! répondit Jérémie. Par contre, j'ai peur d'être plus un boulet qu'une aide! Je suis incapable de me battre!

-Tu vas voir, ça s'apprend vite! Déjà, on va se rendre dans le cinquième territoire... Je nous ai matérialisés ici pour que Jérémie ait mieux l'occasion d'essayer ses "pouvoirs"

Il matérialisa l'overbike et l'overwing, puisque la planche d'Odd était déjà présente. Yumi, Ulrich et Odd grimpèrent sur leurs véhicules respectifs, Aelita monta avec Odd, tandis que Jérémie alla avec Ulrich. Ils se mirent en route pour l'extrémité du territoire. Là-bas, le code "SCIPIO" fut exécuté, et le transporteur fit son apparition, englobant le groupe.

Une fois arrivés, Jérémie rouvrit l'interface.

-Tu vas vérifier tes écrans toutes les 5 minutes? demanda Yumi.

-Il faut bien, puisque je ne suis plus en permanence devant! dit-il.

-Normalement, s'il y a une alerte du type tour activée, le terminal apparaîtra tout seul, pas besoin de l'ouvrir, intervint Aelita.

-Et bien, il faudra rajouter un programme à la liste d'alerte... Le cœur de Lyoko est attaqué! Heureusement qu'on est dans le cinquième territoire!

Ils se pressèrent devant l'écran de Jérémie. En effet, dans une fenêtre sur son écran, on pouvait une sphère qui diminuait graduellement en résistance.

-Tant pis pour le Réplika, on fera ça une autre fois! Pour l'instant, il faut protéger le cœur! dit-il.

Ulrich devant, ils s'empressèrent de quitter l'aréna, et arrivèrent dans la voûte.

-Tu nous programme nos véhicules? demanda Odd.

-C'est comme si c'était fait! répondit Jérémie en tapant frénétiquement sur son clavier. Il faudra prévoir une bécane en plus, ça devient un peu serré...

Remontant sur leurs engins, ils se rendirent au pôle Sud du territoire, passèrent le sas et atterrirent sur une plateforme. Au dessus, une grande boule lumineuse semblait flotter, représentant les cinq territoires. Elle était protégée par deux barrières. Tout autour, des sortes de raies volantes tiraient sur l'objet. Les cinq héros commencèrent à escalader les marches pour s'en approcher.

-Voilà une occasion parfaite pour t'entraîner à utiliser tes armes ! railla Odd.

-Lesquelles ? répondit Jérémie. Je n'ai pas…

Au même moment, quelque chose surgit de son bracelet noir. Un tout petit objet, en forme d'éclair.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? dit-il en le saisissant. Je suis censé tuer des monstres avec ça ?

-Essaye de le lancer à une Mantha! conseilla Aelita.

Il envoya l'éclair à un monstre qui passait à côté. L'objet, en atteignant sa cible, explosa dans une grande boule d'électricité, détruisant la raie. Jérémie resta en arrêt pendant quelques secondes, avant de dire :

-Bon, ça ne fait pas dans la dentelle, mais j'aime bien !

Les autres monstres, alertés par l'attaque, dévièrent leur attention vers les guerriers. Odd, d'une flèche laser, réussit à en détruire une. Yumi eut moins de chance, ratant sa cible, et recevant un tir de laser. Aelita envoya un champ de force, manquant de peu une autre Mantha. Jérémie retenta son coup, et réussit à en détruire une autre. Il rouvrit son interface :

-La première barrière de protection vient de sauter ! Et la deuxième ne tiendra pas très longtemps !

Ils arrivèrent à hauteur du cœur de Lyoko. Ulrich sauta sur une des Manthas, et enfonça son sabre dans la cible, la faisant exploser. Il n'en restait plus que trois. Jérémie reçut une rafale de tirs.

-Ouch ! À mon avis, il ne me doit pas rester de points de vie…

En effet, un dernier laser le dévirtualisa. Il ressortit des scanners complètement sonné, et remonta à grand peine dans le labo.

-Odd, il ne te reste plus que 20 points de vie ! Ulrich, il ne t'en reste pas beaucoup plus ! Et la deuxième barrière va bientôt être détruite !

-On fait ce qu'on peut Einstein ! dit Odd.

Il réussit à détruire une autre Mantha, mais fut dévirtualisé par une autre qui l'attendait derrière. Aelita fit exploser la traîtresse, et faillit recevoir un tir, arrêté de justesse par un des éventails de Yumi.

-La deuxième barrière vient de sauter ! Si le cœur reprend un coup, c'est fini ! s'exclama Jérémie.

Ulrich lança un de ses sabres, pile au moment où la Mantha allait tirer. Il atterrit en plein sur sa cible, détruisant in extremis le dernier monstre.

De retour dans le labo, Aelita prit la parole :

-Tu vois Jérémie, t'es loin d'être inutile sur Lyoko ! T'as des armes, et accès aux écrans de contrôle, même en pleine mission ! Un Lyoko-guerrier en plus, c'est toujours utile !

-Et puis, c'est pas grave si tu t'es fait battre aussi vite… Tu verras, avec un peu d'entraînement, tu deviendras aussi résistant que nous, ajouta Ulrich.

-J'imagine qu'on peut essayer de faire comme ça, dit Jérémie, hésitant… C'est d'accord, je viens avec vous pour la prochaine mission dans le réseau !


End file.
